Remember That Feeling
by DjDangerLove
Summary: When Peter told Neal to remember that feeling he got when Mozzie was in danger, he had no idea how much trouble it would prevent. NOT SLASH!


Neal Caffrey sat at the oblong table in one of the many conference rooms on the eleventh floor of the FBI building. This was the first time the conman had set foot on another division's floor and if was truly honest with himself he felt fear fabricating in his chest. This wasn't just any other division. This was the Homicide department. The one where death came first and the investigation came second. At least with Peter, they were usually trying to stop or cheat death. That was much more bearable than always having to look at dead bodies. He had been sitting there nervously tapping his feet on the floor for ten minutes before an agent walked in and relieved him of his curiosity.

"Mr. Caffrey. I'm Agent Watson with the Homicide department. I'm just going to cut to the chase because I don't have time for small talk." The irritated agent said. Neal nodded.

"Are you familiar with the Ortez family, Caffrey?"

"I've been told to stay away from them once or twice. That's about it. Why?" Neal asked.

"The Ortez family is like a mob within a mob, if you will. We've been investigating a string of murders, eleven to be exact and we have enough reason to believe the Ortez family is behind all of it." Agent Watson explained.

"What's this got to do with me?" Neal inquired now aware that fear had definitely settled in his chest.

"We need a conman, someone who can run with the best."

Neal eyed the agent suspiciously.

"We need you Mr. Caffrey, to go in and tear down their whole operation. Work your way in, get all the information and help us lock this family up for good." The agent replied.

"Uh, Agent Watson, I appreciate the offer but I'm not a gun kinda guy. I hate violence, I don't think I'm the guy you want for this." Neal admitted anxiously.

"Oh! You're the guy alright. We've heard about the cases you've broke and the things you've done. You are the right guy, the ONLY guy for this job." Neal was about to decline again but the agent kept talking.

"I know you don't have to take this since you're not with our department but I can assure you Mr. Caffrey it will be worth it in the end. Not just for the lives you'll save but the benefits you could have." Agent Watson stated slyly.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked now interested in what the agent was dealing.

"If you do this for us, we can give you something in return. Something I think you'll find better than a rather large check. "

"Go on." Neal edged.

"We can give you an extension on your radius. We will be willing to give you two extra miles of leash, Neal."

Neal sat back for a few minutes and thought about the deal he was given. After he was sure he had made his decision he looked at Agent Watson and gave the man his famous grin.

* * *

Neal Caffrey sat at the kitchen table inside the Burke's home. He had seated himself in front of Peter and Elizabeth sat on the end. They were eating dinner peacefully, making small talk about anything and everything. Silence had made a place in their conversation, so Neal decided to move it.

"Um, I have something important to tell you guys." Neal stated with a hint of trepidation.

At this, Peter and Elizabeth raised their head and casted a curious yet worried glance at Neal. Peter spoke. "What is it?" Peter asked afraid of the answer.

"You know how I was called to the eleventh floor today?"

"Eleventh floor? Isn't that the Homicide department?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yes it is. What happened?" Peter asked.

"They asked if I would help them work a case. You know, go undercover." Neal said as if testing the waters of Peter's mood.

"You? Work Homicide? That's funny. What case was it?" Peter asked humorously.

"The string of murders they suspect the Ortez family of. They want me to go in and get the low down on their so called operation and blow it up so they can put the family away for good." Neal stated seriously.

Peter's face had lost a significant amount of color indicating that he was beginning to think that Neal had taken the case. Elizabeth spoke up.

"But I mean you didn't take the case. Did you?" Elizabeth asked tensely. Neal didn't answer. He just kept his head down and piddle with his food. The Burkes just stared at him.

"Neal! Did you?" Peter asked getting furious. Neal still didn't answer.

"My God Neal! How could you be so reckless? You know how dangerous those people are? Do you just have a death wish?" Peter yelled angrily as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"They offered me two extra miles on my radius, Peter! What was I suppose to do? Stay caged up in my little box of two miles, and not take the extension? I'm starting to get claustrophobic." Neal countered, unusually calm.

"You know why they made you a deal that sounds to good to be true? Because you'll be dead and they won't have to worry about any radius! So you want to start talking about claustrophobia, you can start by being buried in a casket six feet under ground!" Peter yelled across the table.

"I know-" Neal started to say before Peter cut him off.

"I mean after all this time, I thought at least you could make smart decisions! At least be able to be responsible! But no! You go and do something like this?" Peter continued to babble.

Neal looked at Elizabeth with a "Help Me" look but she looked just as mad and disappointed as Peter. Neal realized Peter had quit talking and was now staring at him so he decided to give it up.

"I know, Peter. I thought of all those things. I realized how dangerous it was and that the deal was too good to be true. Which is why I said no." Neal stated simply.

"How could you jus-…. Wait what?" Peter asked.

"I declined their offer." Neal said as his usual stunning smile spreading across his face.

Peter and Elizabeth stared at the conman in disbelief and Neal watched as relief washed over them.

"Like you said a week ago. You told me to remember that feeling I had when Mozzie was in trouble the next time I decide to do something cock eyed. So I did and decided not to go through with it." Neal said smiling, glancing between Peter and Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled back and gave a small laugh, but Peter wasn't as happy.

"So you sat there and made me think that you were fixing to dig your own grave?" Peter asked, anger returning.

"Peter, you should be proud! I decided to do something smart AND listen to you! You could at least take a joke." Neal reasoned. Peter looked at Elizabeth and saw that she had already forgiven Neal. He had to admit Neal was right. He had done two things Peter never thought the conman was capable of.

"Well… you know what this means. It means you have just proven that you can listen to me and follow directions. So next time you do something you aren't suppose to you have no excuse!" Peter said triumphantly. Now it was Peter's turn to smile and Neal's turn to be angry.

* * *

**AN: Just an idea that came to me. :)**


End file.
